


You Belong To Me

by deanandsam



Series: Fics featuring Evil/King of Hell Sam Winchester [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean tries to deny his feelings but there's 'physical' proof!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Fics featuring Evil/King of Hell Sam Winchester [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066673
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	You Belong To Me

Tauntingly, Sam grabbed his brother by the hair, easy now that it was much longer, directing his sibling towards him.

‘’ Sam please,” Dean pleaded as he’d done so many times before. "This isn’t you."  
"You’re so wrong, dude, " Sam chuckled. “The simpering empathic little brother you thought you knew was the imposter. This is the real me. The demon blood grew and flourished slowly but surely in my veins, and here we are. Big bad Sam.”

The tug on Dean’s hair turned into a possessive caress as Sam smoothed down the dark locks and patted his brother on the head like a favored pet.  
“Oh, come on, Dean. It’s not so bad. We’re having a great time together,” Sam declared. He leaned in closer, grazing the older man’s lips. “Don’t think I can’t hear you when you moan and groan under my ‘ministrations.’”  


‘You used the right word, Sam, ‘ministrations,” Dean bit back. “That’s all they are. You know what buttons to press and you press them all. My body responds automatically. And yes, I moan when I come. I always have, though that’s something a brother shouldn’t know.”

“I doubt we’re the first case of incest in history, Dean,” Sam observed drily. He was getting bored with the conversation. “I’m sure God will forgive us if we ask nicely. Not that I ever would. I’ll leave the praying to you, big brother.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Dean hissed through gritted teeth.  
Sam rolled his eyes and swept his sibling into his arms as if he was a ragdoll.

“When you go into pious mode there’s only one way to shut you up!”  
Sam’s mouth came down on his brother’s. There was no permission asked. Dean was his now, body and soul. Even if a fully formed demon, Sam still felt love for his sibling but that love encompassed the best and the worst of the word. 

He was never gratuitously cruel to Dean but the pull was there. Violence and torture were hardwired into a demon’s essence.

When he felt Dean respond to the kisses, Sam almost laughed out loud.  
Sure he’d taken Dean against his will the first time. His brother had been too horrified to put up much of a fight but now, Sam knew that Dean’s protests were only for show. 

To prove a point that didn’t need proving, Sam slid a hand between Dean’s legs where the engorged cock told a different story.

“So you don’t appreciate my ministrations, huh? Then what’s this?”  
Sam rubbed his palm over Dean’s erection before slipping his hand inside the thin material of the pants.

“An automatic reaction,” Dean gasped, trying heroically to ignore the arousal and desire Sam’s hand was provoking.  
“I’m guessing you’re gonna have to ask forgiveness for outright lying as well as for the incest,” Sam grinned smugly.

“Please, Sammy. Stop,” Dean whispered stubbornly while at the same time closing his eyes to better enjoy the warmth spreading through his body.  
One long finger found the little opening at the tip of Dean’s cock and played languidly with the sensitive flesh before continuing its exploration down and along the trail which led to the tight asshole.

Sam resisted the urge to crush his mouth on his sibling’s in order to better enjoy Dean’s rapidly approaching orgasm. There would be time later for more intense play.  
It wasn’t only Sam who had a dark side to him thanks to the demon blood; he’d discovered with pleasure that Dean had hidden depths too, all of which brought heightened pleasure to the sex.  


As Dean let out one final moan, his come spilling onto Sam's fist, the younger man couldn't help but appreciate his big brother's beauty. Others might have enjoyed that fine body in the past but from now on it would only know Sam.

‘


End file.
